Problem: Gabriela drove her car for $1$ mile on each of the past $8$ days. How many miles did Gabriela drive her car altogether?
The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Gabriela went driving. The product is $1\text{ miles per day} \times 8\text{ days}$ $1\text{ miles per day} \times 8\text{ days}= 8\text{ miles}$ Gabriela driven a total of $8$ miles.